yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gema Taku
Gema Taku ''' ist ein Schüler an der Akademi High School und der Klubleiter des Videospielklubs. Aussehen Gema hat dunkelblaue Augen und lange, dunkelblaue, wuschelige Haare, welche hinten zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden sind, der auf seiner linken Schulter liegt. Er trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an.Wie alle Mitglieder im Videospielklub trägt er ein rotes Tuch als Accessoire. Er trägt sein Tuch als Bandana. Da er ein Klubleiter ist, trägt er zudem zu allen Zeiten die rote Armbinde der Klubleiter, auf der, in schwarz-weiß, ein Kontroller abgebildet ist. Löst sich der Videospielklub auf, trägt er die Armbinde und das Bandana nicht mehr. Zusätzlich trägt er eine runde Brille mit dicken Gläsern und graue Kopfhörer um den Hals. Persönlichkeit thumb|Gema verdeckt sein GesichtVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Gema die Persönlichkeit Einzelgänger. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er aus der Schule fliehen und die Polizei alarmieren. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Versucht man einen Foto von ihm zu machen, wir er sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen verdecken. Laut seinem Schülerprofil ist er absolut besessen von Anime sowie Videospielen und hat kein anderes Interesse oder Hobby. Er hat eine etwas raue Persönlichkeit und nur wenige Schüler können ihn aushalten. Routine Aufgabe Gema Taku versteht nicht, warum Frauen ihn ignorieren und meiden. Frag Musume und ihre Freundinnen, was ihnen an Gema missfällt. Um die Aufgabe zu erledigen muss man mit Musume Ronshaku, Kashiko Murasaki, Hana Daidaiyama, Kokoro Momoiro und Hoshiko Mizudori sprechen und "F" drücken, nachdem man sie angesprochen hat. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, ist man mit Gema befreundet. Das heißt man kann ihn jeden Tag um einen Gefallen bitten und er vertraut Yandere-chan mehr. Das bedeutet dass alles postive stärker wirkt, wie Komplimente, und alles negative schwächer wirkt, wie beim Schulregeln brechen erwischt werden. Am nächsten Tag mit komplett anderen Aussehen in der Schule erscheinen. Er wird aufrecht gehen und stehen, seine Brille wird eckig, schmal und durchsichtig sein, er wird sein Bandana am Handgelenk tragen, er wird sich rasiert haben und seine Haare werden ordentlich gekämmt sein. GemaAufgabe.png|Aufgabenstellung Zitate Allgemeine Zitate "Ugggggh...it's really embarassing to talk about this sort of thing, but...I'm never going to solve this problem on my own, so, ahhhhh, I'm just gonna come right out and say it! You know those five tan girls who are always on their phones? I wanna...ask one of them out on a date. But, they all seem to hate me! They avoid me and ignore me whenever I try to talk to them! I-if I did something wrong, I have no clue what it was! So, I was wondering...could you maybeeee, uh, talk to those girls, and, uhhhhh, ask them what they think of me? I just want to know if I can salvage things." "Ugggggh... es ist wirklich peinlich, über so etwas zu reden, aber... ich werde dieses Problem nie alleine lösen, also, ahhhhh, ich werde einfach direkt sein und es aussprechen! Du kennst diese fünf gebräunten Mädchen, die immer an ihren Handys sind? Ich möchte... eine von ihnen zu einem Date einladen. Aber sie scheinen mich alle zu hassen! Sie meiden mich und ignorieren mich, wenn ich versuche mit ihnen zu reden! W-wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, habe ich keine Ahnung, was es war! Also, ich habe mich gefragt... könntest du vielleicht, äh, mit diesen Mädchen reden, und, ähhhhh, sie fragen was sie von mir denken? Ich möchte nur wissen, ob ich Dinge retten kann." - Gema, wenn man ihn nach einer Aufgabe fragt - "...really? ...you'd help me with that? That's...thank you." "...wirklich? ...Du würdest mir damit helfen? Das ist... danke Dir." - Gema, wenn man seine Aufgabe akzeptiert- "Ugh, why did I even bother?! I should have known it would be stupid to bring this up..." "Ugh, warum hab ich mir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht?! Ich hätte mir denken können, dass es dumm ist, das anzusprechen..." - Gema, wenn man seine Aufgabe ablehnt - "...glasses? ...hair? ..posture? Really?! A bunch of superficial stuff like that?! I, I didn't realize that could be such a big deal. Anyway, thanks for letting me know. Tomorrow, I'll be a new man!" "...Brille? ...Haare? ..Haltung? Wirklich?! Ein Haufen oberflächlicher Sachen wie das?! Ich, Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das so eine große Sache sein könnte. Jedenfalls danke, für die Information. Morgen werde ich ein neuer Mann sein!" - Gema, wenn man seine Aufgabe erledigt - Klubleiter Zitate folgen... Klubleiter Zitate Folgt... Trivia * Er wurde im 18. August 2018 Build hinzugefügt. * Sein volles Design wurde am 17.03.2017 im Video "March Progress Report" gezeigt. * Seine Eltern sind von ihm enttäuscht. https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/8nlea9/question_about_club_leaders_parents/ Illustrationen GemaOP.png|Offizielles Desgin Klubleiter.jpg|Tsuruzo in New Characters, New Clubs, New Task - Yandere Simulator August 2018 Progress Report Galerie Gema Portrait.png|1. Portrait vom 18. August 2018 GemaProfil.png|Profil vom 18. August 2018 Referenzen Kategorie:Gaming Club Kategorie:Club-Anführer Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Einzelgänger